Back to Ancient Egypt
by Canopus Carina
Summary: The gang and Seto are stuck together for a language project. Seto only lets the others stay because of Mokuba. What happens when Seto gets knocked out?
1. Language Project of Doom

Okay, this is my first fanfic that I am putting on the internet so please read and review. I know that it could need some help, and I am up for constructive criticism. It will be great later, so keep reading and you won't be disappointed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Shut up, Pharaoh Boy, you don't know me, so how could you know what this is about?"  
  
Another day, another fight. It was amazing how Seto and Joey could get into an argument over nothing. It seemed as if Yugi had gotten involved at the wrong time.  
  
"Why don't you leave," Seto continued, "and I'll finish the project myself."  
  
Seto, Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan thought that their lives would end because of their language project. They know that it was some kind of a sick joke by their teacher to be grouped together. They were all at the Kaiba mansion, wanting to get the project over with, but Seto didn't want the project at all.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
"Okay everyone, sit down now," the language teacher, Ms. Tanati, said, "We are going to start our new essay."  
  
Everyone sat down quickly next to their friends. Like usual, the gang: Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan sat next down to each other the quickest. She noticed that Seto was already sitting down alone, not caring about school even though he was the top student.  
  
"I'll be choosing the groups," a small groan came from the class, "but I know that some of these groups work good together, so I'll just alter them a little bit."  
  
The class cheered to her generosity. The teacher started naming the groups and recording them in her grade book.  
  
"Let's see Yugi will be in a group with Tristan, Tea, and Joey, but you need one more person." Looking down her list, she came across the name Kaiba.  
  
A smile came across her face, "maybe this project would be good for him,' she thought 'especially to work with them.'  
  
"Seto, you will be joining their group."  
  
Seto, who wasn't listening to her, finally understood what she had just said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding! Can't I do t project myself? It would go quicker and I'll still have my bones in the correct order," looking at Joey.  
  
"You have to do the project in a group and that group is final. It won't hurt you to have more initiative in your work."  
  
"I put a lot in my work!"  
  
"Great. Then just that initiative with your group."  
  
Seto know not to argue with her, the decision was final. He just stared at his "group" and though that the project would never end.  
  
  
  
After the teacher had finished assigning the group, she had the news that Seto hated the most. "The project will take at least a week," but it got worse, "and it will be a five page essay on what friendship means to you."  
  
'Friendship!?!' Seto couldn't imagine why his teacher would be cruel enough to group him with that group, but to have the essay lasting for one week! 'And about friendship?!? It is going to be crazy with Ms. Friendship talking continuously.'  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"You couldn't finish a project about friendship," Tea yelled at Seto's turned back, "even if your life depended on it."  
  
"Shut up, just because you talk about nothing but friendship, twenty- four hours a day doesn't mean that you have to yell at me."  
  
Seto left the room and walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Big brother!" a small voice called from behind him. "Your shouldn't leave them in there alone, Joey might break something."  
  
"That puppy would pay if he even thought about it."  
  
"They are still here, so are they staying here or not?"  
  
Seto stopped at the last step and turned to face his younger brother. "You think that they stay?"  
  
"Well, they helped us didn't they? And you have to do this project, if you like it or not. Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
"Fine, you could do whatever you want. Let them stay or kick them out, though I would choose the second one myself. You make the decision."  
  
  
  
"Can you believe him?" Joey argued.  
  
"Yes I can," Mokuba said coming into the room, "it is because of him that you are al loud to stay here. If you follow me, I'll lead you to your rooms."  
  
  
  
'Mokuba, you are always nice to those who help you. Maybe you're right though, maybe the Pharaoh will start to remember his past, and I'll be able to leave this place, and go back to the ancient temples and be myself again."  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Please read and review. I know that it is a little on the crazier side, but I am ready for constructive criticism. Please help by sending reviews. If I get some good ideas, I will keep writing and I know that they will be good.  
  
Thank you very much,  
  
MoonStar 


	2. Why knock him out?

Disclaimer: I forgot to have this on the first one but, I don't own Yu-gi- oh!  
  
The next morning, Seto came down to the kitchen like he normally does and kissed his little brother on the head.  
  
"Good morning big brother," he said with his great big smile.  
  
Seto smiled back at his brother and then looked around the room. He noticed that there was no one else in the room other then the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"It seems as if the others haven't woken up yet."  
  
"They are probably lost in here. When I was showing them the ways to their rooms, they mostly had a mystified expression on how big this place is. Should I try to find them?"  
  
"Don't worry; I think that they will turn up somehow. Knowing Joey, when he starts to smell food, he will rely on his nose other than his brain."  
  
Mokuba started to laugh at his older brother's statement. Not more than a minute later, he thought that he could hear Joey say, "FOOD!"  
  
A few seconds later, Joey came running into the room like a maniac. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were barely able to keep up.  
  
"Joey, you were able to find your way by your great smell."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"You must be a scent dog, not one by sight. I never knew that."  
  
"Kaiba! Are you trying to pick a fight?"  
  
"It isn't my fault if I propose an observation."  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
The two of them continued to fight about the "dog" thing. Mokuba just shook his head at Joey and his brother. Tea tried to stop the fight, but to no prevail. The others just decided to ignore it once they say Tea and decided to eat while they could.  
  
  
  
Later on in the day, Joey and Yugi were dueling on Seto's private dueling system. Joey, like usual, was losing but was trying to make sure that he didn't lose too hard. Finally Yugi got Joey's life points down to 0 while his own was only 500.  
  
"No!!! How come you win every time?"  
  
"He doesn't," Seto said, just coming in the room, "Most of it is skill and the other part is luck. Though when you have an opponent like you, it is much easier."  
  
"You know what, Kaiba, catch this."  
  
Joey picked up one of his books and threw it at Seto. Of course, Seto was able to get out of the way and the book hit the wall. The book caused a vibration on the wall and caused other books on the shelf to fall on top of Seto. (Sadly) was knocked out and fell on the floor.  
  
Joey and Yugi ran over to the unconscious Seto and tried to wake him up. They knew that he was still alive, but he seemed to be fast asleep.  
  
Please read and review. Please help by sending reviews. If I get some good ideas, I will keep writing and I know that they will be good. Thank you for sending a review setobsessed.  
  
Thank you very much,  
  
MoonStar 


	3. What has happened to Seto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Joey was kind of panicking about what had happened to Seto. It is not that he felt that much sorry to Seto, but he knew he would get in a lot of trouble when Seto woke up.  
  
"I think that we should call Mokuba. He will know what to do."  
  
"Good thinking. MOKUBA!!!"  
  
"What?!? Do you have to yell?"  
  
Mokuba came in almost falling asleep. He looked down at his older brother and his face went white.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
He ran to his brother and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Wake up, big brother, you have to wake up. Come on, won't you wake up?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake up, big brother, you have to wake up. Come on, won't you wake up?"  
  
"It's too early to wake up."  
  
He turned to his other side.  
  
"Big brother, you have to wake up now. The pharaoh wants to speak to you about the war happening right now."  
  
'I want to go to sleep, can't he see that? Wait... did he just say the pharaoh? What?'  
  
Seto opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in Japan. The walls were painted with different weird writings.  
  
"Did you say the pharaoh?"  
  
"Yes silly, what did you think that I said?"  
  
"Where are we? What day is it?"  
  
"You are acting weird. Anyway we are in Egypt, where did you think we are?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake up, big brother, you have to wake up. Come on, won't you wake up?"  
  
"One second, Mokuba, I'll be up in a second."  
  
Mokuba sighed in relief. "See, everything is fine."  
  
Seto sat up and looked around him in confusion. "Why am I on the floor?"  
  
"Well," Yugi said slowly, "Joey threw a book at you and it caused you to become unconscious."  
  
"Pharaoh, why are you here? I was going to your throne room once I got ready. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Why are you calling me Pharaoh?"  
  
"Because you are, Your Highness. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"The question is more like: Are YOU feeling okay?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
What has happened? Seto has become two people? One is in ancient Egypt and the other is at his house, but he keeps calling Yugi the Pharaoh. What will happen next? 


	4. Do remember?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But I do own this story and Yaharo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Egypt?" Seto couldn't understand how or even why he was in Egypt. The last that he could remember is that he was in his private dueling room and that someone was mad. 'Who was that? A book came flying and...' then it hit him, 'JOEY!'  
  
"Okay, Mokuba, I know that you are only trying to help that low-life puppy, but where is he?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Puppy? We don't have a puppy, Seto."  
  
'Why is he defending that excuse of a human being?'  
  
"Come on, big brother," Mokuba said handing a set of clothes, "you have to get ready to see the Pharaoh."  
  
"I don't know the Pharaoh though."  
  
"Silly, you are the High Priest! How could you not know the Pharaoh? Anyways, you are going to be late if you don't hurry up. You know that the Pharaoh doesn't like it when people are late."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Seto, are you okay?"  
  
Mokuba didn't like way that Seto was calling Yugi "Pharaoh." It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before, he did just a few hours ago, but this time was different. Seto seemed sincere in the fact that Yugi was the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami walked into the room and Seto looked confused at the two look-alikes.  
  
"Pharaoh, why is it that there are two of you? There are some differences, of course, but you look too alike that I do not know which is the original."  
  
"Yami," Yugi said confused at Seto's statement, "Do you understand what has happened to Seto?"  
  
"Seto, what do you remember last?" Yami said kneeling down next to Seto.  
  
"I remember that it was the day before I was suppose to see you. We are suppose to talk about the war that is appearing on the borders."  
  
"Yugi," Yami said, turning to his hikari, "I think that I know what has happened to Seto."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seto walked back into the room where his little brother was and wondered why he was in Egypt. 'Another question: Why am I wearing this?'  
  
Seto looked down at his outfit with wide eyes. It was a white tunic with a tiny line of gold as the trim. Around his neck was a large collar worn by the ancient Egyptians. 'Egypt.' The word drifted through his head.  
  
"Now you look like the High Priest I know," Mokuba said, turning to his brother, "and don't worry about the Pharaoh. He respects your information and advice even though it seems as if he doesn't."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"You know that I am friends with the Pharaoh's younger brother, Yaharo. He trusts me, so we talk about everything. You two are not the only ones that are trying to find other means of peace. This is something on every ones minds."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, that is the end of chapter four. Don't worry; I will continue writing as long as I find that there are some reviews. I hope you like the story so far,  
  
MoonStar 


	5. The answer to: Who is he?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What has happened to my brother?" Mokuba asked Yami. "Will he remember anything?"  
  
"Actually, Mokuba," Yami said, turning to the young boy, "Seto does remember some things. Though these memories are not the ones that you would remember. It seems as if this Seto is from Ancient Egypt, that is why he remembers me and you, but he doesn't know Joey."  
  
"What has happened to the Seto that doesn't come from Ancient Egypt?"  
  
"Techniquely, the Seto that we know is this Seto, but the one with us now is of Seto's past. I remember the day that he is talking about now, this means that the Seto that we know has changed places with his past life."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Seto, please come forward."  
  
Seto slowly came into the room, not knowing what to say. The Pharaoh was sitting in a large golden throne. Mokuba had convinced him to go to the Pharaoh. 'How does that kid always get me to do what he want's me to do? Maybe I'll never know.'  
  
"Seto, you are not usually late, what happened to you?"  
  
'What should I say? Can the Pharaoh read minds? No, he couldn't, he is just a person that was born under the line of royalty."  
  
"I wasn't feeling well, your honor," bowing, Seto said this last part a little sarcastically, thought the Pharaoh didn't catch it.  
  
"Stop with all of these formalities, Seto," the Pharaoh said standing up, "we have known each other forever. You haven't bowed that low for a long time now. Are you sure that you are all right, Seto? Should you sit dowm?"  
  
"I don't know what to do. The last thing that I know is that Yugi and Joey were dueling and then I blacked out."  
  
"Yugi? Joey? Those are very weird names for people. Who are they? I don't recognize them."  
  
"They are people that I know in Japan."  
  
"Japan? That is another weird name that I haven't heard before. We are coming with a crazy story and are straying from the reason why I called you here."  
  
Yami walked toward a table to his side and picked up some scrowls. "Here are the maps of the borders where the enemy is forming. The question is: What to do about it?"  
  
Seto looked down at the scrowls and tried to think of different battles that he had learned about back in Japan.  
  
"Seto, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"I think that I know what you could do. It might take a while to start, but it should work out. Here, I'll explain everything.  
  
Seto and Yami talked for most of day, all about their war preparations.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There is the end of Chapter 5 and the end of this weekend's set of writings. Since school takes up most of my life, I might not be able to update until next weekend. Thank you to those who have reviewed and a special thank you to setobessed.  
  
Hope you like the story, please read and review,  
  
Signed: MoonStar 


	6. Too much to take in

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
MoonStar: I have decided to be nice and update now and not to wait until the weekend. I had a lot of reviews of loyal fans, so I decided to make another chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At Ancient Egypt  
  
"You really think that this would work? These coordinants are hard to get into place."  
  
"Do you trust me? I saw something like this on the Discovery Channel with Mokuba."  
  
"You and your brother saw something in a river called the Discovery Channel?"  
  
"Where did you get a river, I mean on TV. You know, Television? Yugi, sometimes you scare me."  
  
"My name isn't Yugi, and what is tele-vissi-on?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in Japan  
  
"My brother has traveled back in time to ANCIENT EGYPT? Please tell me that there is some way that we could get him back."  
  
Mokuba couldn't understand what could have happened to cause this crazy event to occur. The worst thing that could have happened by being hit in the head with some books would have to be coma. But no, his older brother had to change place with his past life!  
  
"Don't worry, Mokuba," Yugi said, placing a hand on the little boy's shoulder, "We'll get your big brother back."  
  
"And if we can't," Joey put in, "we could just teach this guy to be Seto. Could we make it so he doesn't learn about the puppy part?"  
  
"I don't want to teach this guy to be my brother! I want Seto back!"  
  
"But Mokuba," the Seto that sat in front of him said, "I am Seto."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In Ancient Egypt  
  
Seto was back in his "chambers" and was staring at the ceiling. Mokuba was still in his lessons and wouldn't come back for an hour or more.  
  
'What have I done to get in this place? Is this suppose to teach me something?'  
  
"Give me a sign!" He yelled at the ceiling, "Something! Anything! I just want to get home! Don't you think that I've suffered enough?"  
  
"I think you haven't suffered anything. Anyway, you are home."  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Will Seto ever get back to Japan? And will he be in one piece when he arrives?  
  
What will happen when the High Priest has to go to school in place of Seto?  
  
All that and more will be answered in chapters to come, so stick with me. Please read and review.  
  
MoonStar 


	7. Homework and the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who's there?" Seto questioned into the darkness.  
  
"It's me," the cheery voice of his younger brother said coming into the room, "Who else is aloud to be in here?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought that you aren't suppose to be here for another hour or another."  
  
"Hour or another? What does that mean. Seto, you are acting alittle differently today, you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I think that I have traveled back in time or am having a very weird dream. How could that crazy 'heart of the cards' guy be the Pharaoh?"  
  
"Heart of the Cards? You are talking about the funniest things, Seto."  
  
'I am having a weird dream, aren't I?' He pinched his skin, 'well that just ruins my theory doesn't it? I should make the best of it shouldn't I?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Japan  
  
Time started to past by pretty quickly. Yugi and Mokuba found every book that they could find about ancient Egypt and time travel. With the help of Yami, they were able to translate the hyroglyphs.  
  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan thought that it would be better to start on the "Language Project of Doom" (as I like to call it) so that when Monday came, they would be able to show that they had done some of it.  
  
"Why do we have to do this whole packet?" Joey whined after filling out one page.  
  
"Because the teacher is going to look over it," Tea explained, "to see if there wasn't any changes through out the week. Tomorrow, she will give us another packet."  
  
"Another PACKET?!?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And where is Seto when we need him?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he should finish his questions to get them over with."  
  
Tea grabbed Seto's packet to find that it was already filled out. "It seems as if he did the whole packet before we came over today."  
  
"You mean that he is finished already?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Egypt  
  
"Hey Mokuba."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Want to Duel?"  
  
"Me? You want to duel me?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"You haven't ever asked me that."  
  
* * * * *  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. What next?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! But I do own this idea and the name Yaharo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are you talking about? We have never dueled each other?"  
  
"No, I never thought that you even cared if I knew how to duel at all. You said, before, that you would teach me how, but you never had time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I know that you were busy, so I never thought about asking you. I just learned with Yaharo. He is very nice."  
  
'Okay, maybe I never dueled Mokuba in my past life, but of course I have dueled the Mokuba that I know. Didn't I?'  
  
Seto tried to think hard about his time in Japan with his younger brother.  
  
'Please tell me that I have played with Mokuba... Please say that I wasn't that mean to the kid...'  
  
Yet no matter how much he tried to look back in his past, he couldn't find a time when he showed his brother to duel. The only game the had really played together would have to be chess.  
  
'Poor kid, well I found out something that I have done wrong.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Japan  
  
Everyone had given up on there search for a way since the day was coming to a close. Mokuba had fallen asleep on one of the books because he was so tired. Yugi hadn't noticed the kid asleep until he himself felt that he could catch a few z's.  
  
"Tomorrow is Monday," Yugi said quietly, "Just because one of our group members has traveled back in time, doesn't allow us to miss school."  
  
"What about Seto?"  
  
They looked over at the High Priest wondering what to do with him.  
  
"Seto can't miss school," Yugi said slowly, "he's never missed a day of school and the front office will see that something is wrong."  
  
"You mean that we have to take this guy to school with us?"  
  
"Unfortunally, yes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: That was kind of short, but don't worry, there are more coming.  
  
What will happen when the High Priest goes to Domino High? Will everyone notice something wrong?  
  
Seto relizes that he never spent enough time will his younger brother, even with the game he called his favorite. Will that change Seto's look on life? 


	9. Joey's Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
MoonStar: I am sooo sorry for all of those who have been waiting for a new chapter of this fanfic. Sorry for not updating it, but school ha been driving me crazy for the past week (stupid AP Bio Outline!!!). My friend has been bothering me to continue, so I have created the next chapter for you to enjoy.  
  
I hope that you like the new chapter because I have gotten a bad case of the writer's block. If you have any good ideas, please help me out by adding it in a review. I would very much appreciate it.  
  
This chapter only takes place in Japan, and I'll add another chapter in Egypt later. Now on to the story...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Japan  
  
"Wake up, your honor."  
  
Joey found out how much he was lucky for never causing Seto to get mad before. Though it could have been that the Seto from ancient Egypt doesn't have as much tolerance as the one they knew. Anyway, late at night, Joey wanted to find out if Seto was only pulling a joke, causing more problems than his curiosity could justify.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was ten o'clock at night and the normal snores from Joey's room were not present. Tristan, who was in the room right next door, noticed the sudden change.  
  
"Joey?" Tristan said through the door.  
  
Joey looked up from the thirty-fourth position he had gotten himself into that night. "Yeah? Tristan, is that you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come in then, you don't have to talk to me from outside."  
  
Tristan walked in the room to find Joey halfway off the bed, organizing his duel monster's deck into fifty different combinations (all of which were the same as usual).  
  
"Weird for you to be like that," Tristan said trying to remain, laugh free.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
"Do you have the feeling that Seto is only pulling a joke on us?" Tristan just looked at Joey confused. "You know, that he really didn't travel back in time."  
  
"Are you crazy? Why would Seto want to pull a joke on people? He isn't exactly the type of person who would want to do something like that."  
  
"That is only what he wants us to think."  
  
"Fine, what do you want to do?"  
  
The two boys spent the next fifteen minutes discussing different plans to try to get Seto to confess. Most of the plans were so farfetched that it would be impossible to get done; even with all of the money in the world (it had something with real UFO's in it).  
  
Finally, they came up with a plan that is possible to happen and that they agreed on. Opening the door, very silently, Joey and Tristan walked in with a large bucket of ice cold water.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Tristan and Joey stopped dead in their tracks. It seemed as if Seto knew that they were going to play a trick on him.  
  
"Oh Seto," Joey said puzzled, "we were... um... Tristan, what were we doing?"  
  
"What? Oh... um... we were..." Tristan didn't know what to say but then he got a great idea, "Oh yeah, it seemed as if all of this confusion had caused us to forget that we were on our way to kitchen. We must have taken a wrong turn.  
  
Tristan had it in the bag... until...  
  
"Yeah, we should get going." Joey turned, but his feet became caught on the rug and tripped. The bucket of ice cold water flew out of his hands and hit Seto's turned head. All of the water that filled the bucket fell on Seto's head.  
  
"What?" The High Priest scream.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Tristan yelled; though it wasn't close the outburst that Seto had.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with Tristan and Joey's screams while Seto ran after them with his briefcase. Everyone knew that a regular briefcase couldn't hurt people, but since it was made of metal, it was so heavy that it could easily knock someone out.  
  
Finally, after Joey and Tristan had been running around the house for thirty minutes, they were so tired that they just had to rest. Seto took this time to take the bucket of water that Tristan was caring, and threw it on the two cramping teens.  
  
"Next time, don't even think about it. And anyway, don't call me Seto you weak-minded lowlifes, show some respect. It's High Priest to you, unless you wish to anger me again."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Joey still had shivers run down his back when he remembered those thirty minutes of terror. Even though Joey didn't want to act like a servant, he didn't want to anger the High Priest and did exactly what he was told. 'Why can't the real Seto come back? I would have rather dealt with the dog comments than this torture.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once everyone had finished getting ready for school, the gang started down the street in Seto's limo. It was one of those days that could only get worst, and since it was the High Priest that was going to school and not Seto, that is how the day would continue as.  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: Okay, that was longer than I thought it was going to be, but I hope you liked it. Again, I am having an author's worst fear, writer's block, and am asking for your help. Please review and add any ideas that you have.  
  
Thank you,  
  
MoonStar 


	10. Walk to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
* * * * *  
  
School was on everyone's mind. It was a perfect day, and everyone was ready for a great round of education. Kids were already lined up for their classes, wishing for the bell to ring so that they would get inside quicker...  
  
What am I saying? Talk about a nightmare.  
  
Well, back to the story...  
  
Joey and Tristan were leading Yugi, Tea, and the High Priest to the dreadful place we call school. It wasn't as if the two friends were wishing to get to school faster, it was because they wanted to get to school quickly, and they were trying to get away from "Seto." They decided that it was too confusing to talk about the two Setos that they knew. It was hard to keep distinguishing the two as "the Seto we thought we knew" and "the Seto with us now." They decided that it was time to find a difference between them.  
  
After of an hour of thinking about the subject, they decided to talk to Mokuba.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey, what will we call this guy?"  
  
"I don't know! Just call him High Priest to keep him happy. You already call Seto 'Kaiba' even though that isn't his correct name. What's the problem?"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
So it was settled. "The Seto we thought we knew" was just called Kaiba, and "the Seto with us now" was called High Priest or Seto.  
  
The four friends and 'Seto' were almost to the school when Ryou Bakura met up with them.  
  
"Hello everyone. It is a great day out, isn't it?"  
  
"How could ya be happy to be getting to school?" Joey asked flabbergasted (like he would know that word in the first place).  
  
"I don't know. Why is Seto here? I would think that he would be in one of his limos."  
  
"Show more respect. I am the High Priest. Bow down, peasant."  
  
Before anyone could think of what to say, Yami Bakura took over Ryou.  
  
"What did you say to me, you useless mortal?"  
  
"I said 'Show more respect!'"  
  
"Why I otta..."  
  
Before anyone could stop them, the High Priest and the Tomb robber in a fist fight. No one thought that a High Priest would need to learn that type of self-defense, but he did. If it wasn't enough for them to be fighting, Yami took over for Yugi and got into the fight.  
  
People looked at the scene amazed that they had finally gone crazy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: Sorry that it is a short chapter, but I am kind of still have writer's block. I have started another story called "Realm of the Moon" to try to rid me of the torture of writing nothing. It doesn't have humor in it, but if you like this fanfic, you probably will like the other one.  
  
Please read and review. 


	11. Seto and Imra

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
MoonStar: Sorry so much for not writing lately, but I haven't been feeling well so my mom wouldn't let me on the internet for a while. I have gotten an idea from a friend who also writes at ff.net.  
  
If you like poetry, a good pen name to try would have to be Argentum-Draco. She came up with this next idea, helping me a great deal. Hope you like it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on, how 'bout we duel now. I don't know how you and Yaharo duel, but let's try ourselves. Just a friendly game."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Seto and Mokuba started a duel against each other. Mokuba knew all of the rules of the game and was really good at it. The life points of both opponents dropped slowly, they were almost the same.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"I wonder who that would be." Mokuba stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door to see Prince Yaharo's caretaker.  
  
"Hello, Prince Yaharo wishes to duel with you."  
  
"Is there anyway that he could come here? He could watch the rest of my duel with my brother. I could play with him when we are finished."  
  
"I will see to it."  
  
Prince Yaharo's caretaker left the room in the direction of the main chambers of the palace. Mokuba closed the door and returned across from his brother.  
  
"That was the caretaker to the prince. He wants to see if I can duel with him."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
"I asked if he could come here. He would probably want to see our duel."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
This time Seto rose to answer the door. "Yes?"  
  
In the doorway, stood a small boy, not much older than Mokuba. He was wearing the basic tunic of fine white fabric and gold trimming. A large collar and headpiece showed his position of royalty. Seto dropped into a bow and the boy tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
"High Priest Seto, you don't have to bow. It's not as if anyone is really watching. Is Mokuba here?"  
  
"Mokuba and I are just finishing a duel. Would you like to watch the rest of the game?"  
  
"That seems like a great idea."  
  
Seto went back to where his brother was waiting. He sat down in his place and motioned the prince to sit down by the game.  
  
Prince Yaharo watched the game with much interest. The life points were down to Seto 160 and Mokuba 155. 'A very close game.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finally it got down to a tie. The different tactics of the two boys caused them to get to zero at the same time. They were still trying to figure out how it could have happened like that when another knock happened at the door.  
  
"How many people have to come within a few minutes?" Seto asked to no one in particular.  
  
"It wasn't just a few minutes, Seto," Mokuba said, "how 'bout try an hour."  
  
Seto just shook his head and stood up to get the door.  
  
"Hello? How could I help you?"  
  
Seto looked up at the woman at the door. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought. 'Wonder who she is.'  
  
"Hello. I'm here to escort Prince Yaharo to the main chambers. His father wishes to speak with him."  
  
"Of course," Seto said, not really listening, "May I ask who you are?"  
  
"I'm Imra," the woman said softy, "and I have been taking care of Prince Yaharo since he was born."  
  
"You've known him for that long?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Prince Yaharo was so funny when he was first trying to learn how to talk. I remember when..."  
  
"Are you telling embarrassing stories about me again?"  
  
Prince Yaharo had just walked to the hallway with Mokuba.  
  
"Are you ready, my prince?" Imra asked nicely.  
  
"Are you finished telling stories about me?" Yaharo asked innocently.  
  
"Yes. Well, actually, I haven't told any stories. You saved yourself there. Your father wishes to speak with you. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"If I have to." Yaharo turned to Mokuba. "Thank you for allowing me to stay. I wish I could duel you later."  
  
"I wish that also," Mokuba said, trying to be formal.  
  
"Maybe we could talk later," Imra said to Seto, "you haven't heard anything, yet."  
  
"Imra, please don't tell him about me. I hate when you do that."  
  
"You are so funny sometimes. Don't worry. Unless he pleads to hear the stories over and over again, I won't say anything."  
  
"I would love to speak with you later. Just come by when you feel like it." Seto said, not trying to seem eager.  
  
"That will be fine."  
  
Imra and Yaharo turned and left the room. Mokuba ran back to his room while Seto closed the door. Seto turned and leaned against the door.  
  
'Why do I feel so weird around her?' He thought. 'What's wrong with me?'  
  
Not leaving the door, Seto pondered the mystery of his feelings toward Imra.  
  
'Am I falling in love with the Egyptian? This can't be... I can't fall in love with someone here... It would only be cruel when I have to leave... Though I don't think that I can resist her."  
  
* * * * *  
  
MoonStar: Isn't that cute? Seto falls in love with one of the past. What will they talk about later? What will happen when Seto has to return to Japan?  
  
Sorry for not writing sooner. I was recovering slightly from writer's block. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you review. I will try to write another chapter soon.  
  
Sorry for the wait,  
  
MoonStar 


	12. Continueing

READ THIS IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE!  
  
Hello all! I'm really sorry that I haven't put up an update in so long, but my sister convinced me to read Harry Potter fanfics since there wasn't many Yu-Gi-Oh! ones and I started writing them. I was wondering if you would want me to continue the story or if you think I should just stop. It might take awhile. If I don't hear anything, I'll probably just take it off ff.net so please say something. The next chapter, if you want it, will be up in a while. Sorry again, I hope that you will like it when it starts again. 


	13. Seto has Girl Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Canopus Carina: Okay, I know that there should be no excuse for not updating in so long, but I'm sorry, I really am. My sister never did like Yu-gi-oh! She didn't read their fanfictions, she read Harry Potter ones. She got me hooked and I couldn't stop reading them and I started writing them. I hope that that doesn't happen again and that you start liking this story again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Seto finally snapped out of his state of mind. He turned to see his little brother looking at him strangely.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you have a crush on Yaharo's caretaker?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seto asked, turning away, "She's just nice so I decided to invite her over later."  
  
His cheeks were starting to get red. He didn't want Mokuba to see that.  
  
'I am in love... What am I saying? I can't be in love with an Egyptian. I have to go back to Japan. I can't stay here!'  
  
* * * * *  
  
'What am I going to do? I don't know anything about being an Egyptian!'  
  
Seto was trying to put the final touches on his outfit for his 'date' with Imra. He never actually said the word 'date' but that was what it was, wasn't it? Talk about funny that he actually is in Egypt for he is swimming in the famous river [1].  
  
Mokuba left earlier to perfect his dueling skills with one of the servants. He would have dueled Yaharo, but the young prince was still with his father.  
  
The door knocked formally and Seto hurriedly opened the door. Expecting Imra, he was surprised to not find her. In her place was another woman, tall and elegant, but not holding the beauty that makes Imra the best.  
  
"Hello, Sethato, what is it that I hear? Are you going on a date with Yaharo's caretaker?"  
  
"So what if I am?" Seto argued back, "What does it matter to you?"  
  
"Me?!? What does it matter to me? Sethato, darling, what are you saying? We have been going out for about a year already. Don't say that you forgot just to be with some servant girl."  
  
"Uhhhhhh..." Seto was having a hard time with the fact that this woman, what ever her name is, was his girlfriend for a year. Why didn't Imra tell him that?  
  
"I can't believe you would forget like that. What do you make of me? I'm going to tell Father!"  
  
And she left, leaving Seto to wonder what he was going to do next.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Seto, I'm home!" Mokuba's call could be heard from the door.  
  
"I'm in the dining room, Mokuba."  
  
"Hey, big brother, what are you...." He just saw the look on his brother's face, filled with confusion, "what happened."  
  
"This lady came to the door when I thought it was going to be Imra. She said that we had been going out for a year and that she didn't like the fact that I was going to be going out with Imra. Who is she and what is going to happen?"  
  
"Well it's funny that you wouldn't even know your girlfriend, but I don't really like her much. And for some reason, I don't think that you are really my big brother."  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto asked, trying to be innocent.  
  
"Don't give me that, where is the Seto that I know?"  
  
"Well, Mokuba, it's like this..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
[1] The Nile (denial)  
  
CC: Mokuba knows that the Seto that is with him now is not the Seto he grew up with. How will he take the truth? In Japan, there is another problem, the High Priest thinking that he is above school. How will they survive? Anyway, I'm going to update "Back to Ancient Egypt" every Wednesday since I update my other story "A Child's Hope" on Saturdays.  
  
Sorry for the wait,  
  
Canopus Carina 


End file.
